The yellow star and the strange grey
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles sur le couple KakaNaru. C'est soft, c'est du nawak, c'est du Terribeule-pesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Naruto

**Paring:** KakaNaru

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Naruto ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Des petits drabbles parfois sans queue ni tête sur notre abruti préféré et notre épouvantail.

**Note:** Je vous ais épargné cette fois mes commentaires débiles et cette fois-ci c'est vraiment un drabble comparé à _I remember, my love... _Le titre veut dire « l'étoile jaune et l'étrange gris ». Oui, j'ai un anglais pourri et mon titre est zarb'. N'y faites pas attention. Ce recueil de drabble sera long mais vous me connaissez, la rapidité n'est pas dans mes principes...

**The yellow star and the strange grey**

**Le rêve en noir et blanc**

« Ma vie est un échec. »

Des pleurs.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Naruto s'approcha doucement de son sensei. Puis, tout doucement, dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'argenté sur son visage. Puis soudain Kakashi recula.

« Je... On ne peut pas... »

« Si, on peut... »

Le blond se rapprocha à nouveau de l'homme en face de lui, puis lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Kakashi-kun... Ne pleure plus, je suis là... »

Puis, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser.

« Ne... Ne me quittes plus Naruto-kun! »

« Je te le promet mon amour... »

Kakashi se réveilla brusquement en entendant son élève pousser une gueulante.

« Putain de merde! Vraiment, je ne peux plus te supporter! Quand je regarde tes films de cul, je m'endors pas devant, mais quand on regarde un de mes films, là, forcément! »

Le jounin mit quelques secondes encore à se réveiller, puis rougit de honte en repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder ce maudit vieux film romantique avec son angelot...

« Vraiment, je... T'es qu'un égoïste! »

Son amant prit soudainement son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres.

« Naruto-kun... Ne pleure plus, je suis là... »

Des fois, le blond se demandait où son homme prenait des phrases pareils. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas trouvé ce film aussi ennuyeux qu'il le laissait entendre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Naruto

**Paring:** KakaNaru

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Naruto ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Des petits drabbles parfois sans queue ni tête sur notre abruti préféré et notre épouvantail.

**Note:** Voilà un nouveau drabble, et cette fois vous aurez droit non seulement à mes commentaires débiles, mais aussi mes élucubrations inutiles.

**The yellow star and the strange grey**

**Le secret monochrome**

Kakashi regarda à droite puis à gauche. il vérifia que les rideaux étaient bien fermés. Il se détendit un peu mais resta sur ses garde. Il s'approcha de la télé et mit un DVD dans le lecteur dernier cri. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Le jounin avait honte, horriblement honte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le film commença. Un vieux film à l'eau de rose. Oui, le grand Copy-Ninja était devenu accro à ces films guimauves (Hé ben, t'as pas vu « Sissi impératrice » avec Romy...). Complètement hypnotisé par l'écran, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre furtive qui s'approchait lentement de lui... Puis soudain...

« JE LE CROIS PAS!!! »

L'argenté sursauta, et vit Naruto à côté de lui, hilare. Le jounin rougit.

« Toi, le GRAND Hatake Kakashi, regarde des films guimauves! »

« Mais... Mais non! Je...Je me suis trompé de DVD! »

« Hahahaha! C'est ça! J'en étais sûr! Le plus grand pervers de Konoha est un romantique! »

Son amant se renforgna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« Allez, fais pas la tête, je trouve mignon, moi! »

« Ferme-là! »

« Ho, Johnn, ne me quitte pas! Non, je suis désolé Amber, mais il faut que je parte!... »

Le blond continua son spitch pendant un moment, pendant que Kakashi allait se réfugier mort de honte dans son lit.

La morale de l'histoire: ne regardez jamais de films guimauves!

_µµµ_

**Elucubrations débiles de l'auteur n°1**

Today je me suis fait engueulé parce que j'ai dit à ma prof que l'important c'est que j'ai la moyenne. Bon, c'est vrai, je suis une glandeuse pro, mais quand même...


End file.
